


Chocolate & Champagne

by EternalShipper



Series: Chocolate & Champagne [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, F/M, Forced Drug Use, Forced Orgasm, Forced Prostitution, M/M, Magic high, Multi, Sane Voldemort (Harry Potter), black magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 11:36:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20563652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalShipper/pseuds/EternalShipper
Summary: A Restored Tom Riddle and Severus Snape walk into an escort house... finding a familiar face





	Chocolate & Champagne

He walks into the brothel, still high from the dark magic used to regenerate his master, who walks beside him. 

“This is interesting” the dark lord states as he observes the restrained young woman, surrounded by five men. One fucking her pussy, another her ass, the other three alternating between caressing and slapping her young bouncy breasts and forcing cum covered fingers in her mouth, telling her to swallow. 

“Shit!” Severus slurs, rubbing his eyes “Is that Granger?” he slaps himself, trying to wake up.

“Potters little friend?” the potion master nods, his eyes eating the scene before him. 

One of the men inside her is ordering her to come, pulling her hair so he can whisper in her ear.

“Come for daddy, little slut” the girl is hissing and her voice comes out sore.

“I can’t. It’s too much” the man sneaks his hand to her clit and starts rubbing it and snape can see she’s too sensitive and flinches.

“If you don’t come right now, you know what's going to happen” the man smirks enjoying her discomfort, but motions at another one who approaches with a liquid-filled syringe as he starts to slap at her clit. The syringe goes into her neck and Severus watches as her eyes roll back in her head, her body becomes lax and she comes under the men’s ministrations. He drinks in her expression and is half horrified, as well as extremely aroused at the sight.

The Dark Lord is amused, it has been very long since he has felt this sane and whole. He drinks in Severus as he is enraptured by the girl being used, and approaches him, pulling him towards the rooms upstairs. 

15 minutes later, the girl is dragged into the room by a couple. She’s been showered and is wearing a matching set of black lace trim panties and bra. 

The woman approaches the Dark Lord.

“As requested here you have her. Your friend seemed to be enjoying the show so we gave her another shot. She should be begging for it for a few hours. Enjoy.” They leave the girl on the carpet and close the door behind them. 

The men get her up in wobbly legs and she takes her hands to the professor’s chest. He caresses her face, placing her wet hair at her back. She shivers.

“Do you know who I am?” He asks his thumb pressing slightly into her full bottom lip.

“P’fessor” her mouth nibbles at his thumb “may I come?”

“What?” even slightly high on black magic, Severus tries to gather his wits.

“Do it, Severus!” The Dark Lord says touching his dark mark “Get her on the bed, open her pussy with your fingers and let me see it.”

Severus blinks, slightly dazed. He takes off his robes, shirt, and shoes while ordering her to the bed. He crawls taking her wrists and securing them to the headboard with his belt.

The Dark Lord moves a sofa so he can watch the show comfortably. He sits and with a flick of his wand, the girl is completely naked.

He licks his lips as the professor opens the girl’s pussy for his view with his ring finger and his thumb, the other two fingers starting to circle her sensitive clit as his mouth searches for her breasts. He watches as her hips start moving, her face scrunched in pleasure.

“Oh yeahhh…mmm touch my clit, please, please, play with my clit”

The Dark Lord is the one who answers, the master pulling the strings “we’ll make you come if you promise to answer our questions Hermione”

She nods “please, please, make me come daddy!”

“Do you like what the professor is doing to you?

“I do, more please, please”

“Rub her clit Severus” the professor’s fingers press the tender point, massaging in circular movements and the girl hisses.

“Does it hurt Hermione?” the Dark Lord doesn’t remember enjoying himself so much for a very long time.  
“It hurts sooo gooood!” 

“Do it harder Severus. Harder and harder until she comes” 

When she does her voice is half pleasure, half pain and she’s soon begging them for more, even as her muscles twitch. 

Soon she’s kneeling by the dark lord, one of the wizard’s hands pulling her head, forcing her to look at him as the professor is slowly fucking her from behind, her body positioned in such a way, all she can do is take what she’s given. 

“Now pet. Tell me how you came to be here.” The Dark Lord orders, his thumb rubbing at her full, swollen lips.

“I’ve always been here. Harder, please.”

“No” The Dark Lord orders “you’re not coming again until I’m satisfied. Now, does Dumbledore know?” she nods “Why hasn’t he seen you to safety?”

“He’s… Oh god, please let me come” He slaps her lightly to call her to reality and is surprised when she hisses in pleasure.

“If you don’t keep talking you won’t get to come and we’ll give you more of whatever this drug is. Tell me everything!”

The girl inhales trying to focus” He’s supplying them with the drugs. They keep me obedient. Prolonged use…” the girl pauses and her eyes roll back with a pleasurable grunt “oooooh right there yesssss…. Prolonged use has conditioned me to enjoy it, even when not on the drugs.”

“You can have your clit rubbed if you ask the professor nicely, we’ll continue after” before she has even opened her mouth the professor is rubbing her so hard, her eyes start to cross in impending orgasms, her pearly teeth biting at her full lower lip, as she huffs through her nose.

“Stop!” the Dark Lord smiles when the stimuli ceases and the girl is shaking, breathing deeply, trying to calm down. “I can do this all night Hermione” he caresses her hair.

“He needs me obedient. To control Harry. He keeps him locked up too. Needs his little soldier. Uses us to control each other. I kept them at bay with the threat of my magic, but then Dumbledore found out me and Harry were going to run, take control of Harry’s assets and he told them how to control me. Gave them the drugs. Gives me something different when I’m at Hogwarts. Something softer, calls a few friends over and watches as they fuck me.”

The Dark Lord motions Severus and he starts to slowly fuck her again. He watches as her eyes close and her jaw starts to slacken as she gets lost in the feeling. He motions the professor again and he starts fucking the girls hard and fast pulling her onto his lap. His hand goes around her throat, squeezing, and she comes so hard she squirts moaning loudly.

Tom thinks he’s not ready to give this up. Not the girl, not the professor and a plan starts to form in his mind as he smiles, gets up and joins them both on the bed.


End file.
